Blast from the Past
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: An old friend of Sora and Jin's moves into the Valley of Peace, but unbeknownst to them their friend has a secret and an old enemy is out to destroy the two brothers. Will Sora and Jin defeat this current threat?
1. Chapter 1: The Big Question

**I'm back! There's going to be two more stories involving Sora and friends, this one and the other one I'm not giving any spoilers. I also have a story on FictionPress called: Takeo in case you're interested. TheBlackWolf892 out peace! **

**Chapter 1: The Big Question**

It has been a month since Jiao-long's defeat; life at the Jade Palace had pretty much gotten back to normal. Our heroes were in the Training Hall, Sora and Jin were getting ready for their sparring match.

"Ready Lil' bro?" asked Sora getting into a fighting stance

"Ready." Replied Jin taking his fighting stance

The two brothers charged at each other, Sora attempted to jump kick Jin but he dodged the attack. Jin delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Sora blocked them all, Sora roundhouse kicked his brother in the jaw causing him to slam into the wall. Jin got on all fours and charged at Sora, Jin jumped over Sora and kicked him in the back causing him to stumble forward. Sora recovered and performed a back flip, kicking Jin on the back of the head while he did it. Jin face planted the floor and Sora chuckled.

"I win again." Said Sora

"Best 2 out of 3." Said Jin

"That was 2 out 3."

"Oh yeah." Sora helped Jin up and Po came over to them.

"Hey guys, check this out." Po handed a poster it said _"Master Sora celebration festival." _It had a picture of Sora facing Jiao-long in the centre.

"A celebration festival about me?" asked Sora

"Well you did save the world." Said Jin

"Yes I guess so."

"Are you going to go?" asked Po

"If it's ok with Master Shifu."

"If what's ok with me?" asked Shifu was standing right behind them

"AH!" the 3 yelled in unison

"Don't do that." Said Jin putting his hand over his chest

"My apologise, and again if what's ok with me?"

"The village is holding a festival in my honour and I was wondering if we could have the night off and go."

"Well….. I suppose but only if everyone else agrees and you decided to make up the time tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough." Said Po

"Hey guys! The village is holding a festival to celebrate Sora defeating Jiao-long you wanna go?" announced Jin

"Sure." Said Mantis

"I'm cool with it." Said Monkey

"I'd like that." Said Crane

"Ok, I'll go." Said Mai

"I could use a break." Said Tigress

"I'd love to." Said Viper

"Then it's settled." Said Shifu

Later that night everyone got ready for the festival, the warriors made their way down to the village. Monkey and Mantis decided to try out some games, Po went to dinner with Tigress, Viper and Mai decided to go shopping, Jin went weapon shopping, Sora was surrounded by fans. Jin was wandering around the town when he saw someone hiding behind a building staring at him. The stranger quickly hid, Jin's curiosity got the better of him and went to investigate. He looked behind the building and saw that the stranger wasn't there, he saw the stranger running away he or she was quick. Jin chased after the stranger but he lost him or her.

Jin met with his friends at the centre of the town, they made their up the stairs. When they reached the palace Mai was stopped by Sora.

"Hey Mai, would you mind coming with me for a second?" asked Sora

"Sure." Sora led Mai the Sacred Peach Tree.

"So, why did you bring me here?" asked Mai, Sora stared out in the horizon and pulled something out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"There's something important I wanna ask you." Said Sora

"What is it?" Sora got down on one knee and he held a small box, he opened revealing a gold ring with three small rubies.

"Will you marry me?" asked Sora, Mai's heart skipped a beat "Oh my god, yes Sora I will!" she said, she then tackled Sora to the ground and they shared a passionate kiss.

She climbed off him and Sora got to his feet and slid the ring on Mai's finger. They then went to the palace to tell the others.

The others were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Po to finish their dinner.

"How much longer Po?" asked Mantis

"It's now ready." Replied the panda filling up some bowls with noodle soup, he placed a bowl in front of everyone and just then Sora and Mai entered the kitchen.

"Hey you two, where've you been?" asked Po, Mai lifted her hand revealing the ring, they all went wide eyed and their jaws dropped.

"Does this mean-"

"Yep, Sora and I are engaged." Mai said interrupting Viper, they all cheered.

"So where'd you get the ring?" asked Crane

"My friend Dae-Ho gave it to me, he asked me about what life was like at the Jade Palace, during the explanation I mentioned Mai and he gave me his wife's ring in case I ever decided to propose. I couldn't except it at first but he's very persuasive." Explained Sora

"Well congrats Sora for throwing your life away." said Mantis, Viper whacked him out of the window and he fell off the mountain.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Sora

"Who cares?" asked Viper

Sora and Mai sat down at the table and were bombarded with questions, after half an hour they all decided to go to bed. Some extra rooms were built in the barracks in case there were anymore students. Jin got his own room next to Sora's; Jin entered his room and lied down on his bed, thinking about who that stranger was. He couldn't see anything because was the stranger was wearing a hood, but he could see the stranger's eyes. There was something about those eyes that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he decided to drop the subject and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend **

The sun arose over the Valley of Peace that morning, the gong rang and the warriors came out of their rooms immediately.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Good morning students, Sora and Mai you can have the morning off to plan your wedding." Said Shifu

"Thank you Master Shifu." The couple said in unison

They proceeded to the kitchen and had breakfast, Po, The Five and Jin left the kitchen leaving Sora and Mai alone to plan their wedding.

"I don't want anything too big." Said Sora

"Alright, where are we going to have the ceremony?" asked Mai

"Hmm, let's come back to that one. When should we have it?" asked Sora

"As soon as everything's ready, what about where we're going to have our honeymoon?"

"Oh, I know the perfect place. Lovers Valley, it's a place for newly weds the place is amazing." Just then Master Shifu walked in "So how's the wedding planning going?" asked Shifu

"It's going great, but we don't know where to have the ceremony though." Said Mai

"You can have it right here in the palace."

"Really?" asked Sora

"Yes, you can have it in the Sacred Hall of Warriors."

"Thank you Master." Said Mai, Shifu nodded and left the kitchen.

**(Jin's P.O.V) **

Jin was in the Training Hall practising on some wooden dummies; Shifu entered the Hall and walked over to him.

"Jin, would you mind running some errands for me?" asked Shifu

"Not at all, what do you need?"

"Just these things." Replied Shifu handing Jin a list

Jin took the list and left the Training Hall; he went down to the Valley and grabbed the supplies Shifu requested. On his way to the steps he got the strange feeling somebody was watching him. He looked around and he saw that stranger standing on top of a house. The stranger fled, Jin growled and dropped the supplies.

"Not this time." He said

He chased the stranger who was jumping from building to building; Jin looked forward and saw a cart. At the last second he jumped over it, he looked up at the buildings and saw that stranger had disappeared. Jin jumped on top of a house and looked around, he saw the stranger a few buildings away, Jin got on all fours and chased the stranger.

The stranger jumped off the building and ran into the bamboo forest. Jin continued to pursue the stranger. When Jin entered the bamboo forest he found that he had lost the stranger again. When Jin turned around the stranger had him at knife point, Jin whacked the dagger out of the stranger's hands and kicked him or her in the chest causing the stranger to tumble to the ground.

Jin unsheathed his sword and charged at the stranger, the stranger jumped to his or her feet and roundhouse kicked Jin in the jaw. Jin flew into a boulder but recovered quickly and got to his feet, the stranger picked up his or her dagger and charged at Jin.

Jin jumped kicked the stranger in the face causing him or her to stumble back, Jin charged at the stranger and landed a powerful uppercut to the stranger's jaw. The stranger's hood swung back and Jin charged with his sword ready.

The stranger recovered and they both put their blades to each other's necks. Jin got a good look at the stranger, the stranger was a lioness, she had cream coloured fur and green eyes. Jin went wide eyed and lowered his blade.

"Lien? Lien is that you?" asked Jin

"Who are you?"

"Lien it's me, Jin."

"Jin?" Jin nodded; Lien growled and put the tip of dagger right to his throat "Impossible, Jin died 15 years ago."

"No, I survived."

"Alright 'Jin' if you are who you say you are, then what was our favourite game to play when we were children?"

"Tag, but it was your favourite game because you always won." Lien's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Jin…. It really is you." She said lowering her dagger

"Of course it is."

"But how? I saw my father kill you."

"No, you saw him knock me over a waterfall. I was lucky to survive. So why were you stalking me?"

"Sorry, I moved here last week and when heard Sora was here so I figured we could catch up, but you and him looked the same so I couldn't tell who was who."

"Makes sense."

"It's really good to see you again Jin."

"Yeah, same to you. I gotta go now, but I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah I guess." Jin turned and ran back to the Valley of Peace, a hooded figure approached Lien.

"So that little brat is still alive is he?" asked the man

"Yes." Replied Lien

"Now it seems we have two lions to kill."

"Hey! The deal was if I kill Sora you'd give me back my father."

"Yes, and now you have to kill his brother too, unless you don't want your father to stay healthy."

"Fine! I'll do it."

The man chuckled "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan **

3 weeks have past since Jin and Lien met again, Lien was in her house sitting on a chair, she was glaring down at her dagger. Just then there was a knock at the door, Lien stood up from her chair, walked over to the door and opened it. The hooded stranger stood on the opposite side of the door.

"What do you want?" asked Lien

"I have plan on killing those two lions. May I come in?" he asked

"Sure."

The hooded stranger entered the house and took a seat, Lien sat on the chair opposite him.

"So what is this 'plan' of yours?"

"We can't kill Sora and Jin while they're still in the Valley of Peace, or else the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five would give us a one way ticket to Chor-Gom."

"So what do we do?"

"You're going to ask them to come with you on a 'Quest' to save your father."

"Are you crazy? After what my father did to Jin they'd never help me find him."

"Well convince them, if you want your father to stay alive that is." Lien sighed

"Fine."

"Excellent."

The next day at the Jade Palace the gong rang and the warriors popped out of their rooms immediately to greet their master.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Sora, Jin there's someone here to see you. She's in the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Said Shifu

Sora and Jin made their way to the Sacred Hall of Warriors while everyone proceeded to the kitchen. When the two brothers arrived they saw a lioness looking at the displays, Jin immediately recognised her.

"Lien?" asked Jin

Lien turned around and saw the two brothers, she smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi guys."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" asked Sora

"Sora it's Lien, remember? She's the daughter of that guy who tried to kill me."

"Oh yeah, so what're you doing here?"

"I moved to the Valley of Peace a while ago."

"But that's not all is it?" asked Jin

"No, I need your help."

"With what?" asked Sora

"My father was kidnapped 3 years ago and I need your help rescuing him." Jin and Sora stared at her for a few seconds.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Sora

"Yes."

"No way." Said Jin

"Please!"

"No! He tried to kill me!"

"I know, but it's your duty as Kung Fu Masters to help those in need." Jin sighed

"She's right."

"What? You of all people are going to help Sheng?" asked Sora

"We have to, it's our duty."

"I can't just leave I'm getting married in 3 days."

"Don't worry, you'll be back in time for the wedding I promise." Sora thought for a moment but he finally managed to find the strength to say "Alright, we'll help."

"Thank you so much."

"We'll leave today." Said Jin

"Fine, I better go and tell the others."

Sora turned and left the Hall, he went to the kitchen where the others were. When he arrived they were all eating their breakfast, Sora sat down next to Mai.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"What is it Sora?" asked Crane

"An old friend of mine and Jin's has asked us to help rescue her father so I have to go and help."

"But….Sora we're getting married soon." Said Mai

"I know, but don't worry I'll be back in time I promise."

"Alright."

"Come back safe man." Said Po

"I always do." Sora then stood up, kissed Mai on the forehead and left the kitchen. He went to barracks and into his room to pack some supplies as did Jin.

When they had finished packing they left the palace and met Lien and the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" asked Lien

"Ready." The brothers said in unison

Meanwhile the hooded stranger was standing on a hill overlooking the Valley.

"Excellent, all the pieces are falling into place and soon Xiao-Ping's bloodline will die along with his brats."


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Emotion

**Chapter 4: A Strange Emotion **

Sora, Jin and Lien were climbing a large mountain, a fierce blizzard blew against them making it difficult to climb.

"So where is your father being kept anyway?" asked Jin

"I don't know, but rumour has it the guys who took my father own a fort and they keep records of everyone they've kidnap."

"I still can't believe we're going through all this just to save the guy who almost took my brother from me." Said Sora

"I know my father doesn't deserve your help, but he's my only family surely you of all people know the importance of family." Said Lien

They continued climbing the mountain and they were close to the summit, but then one of the rocks Lien was holding onto gave away and she fell. She dug her claws into the mountain hoping to slow her down but it was no good, her claws slipped out of the rocks and she fell.

She closed her eyes and braced for the worst when she felt someone grab her paw.

"Gotcha." Said a familiar voice

Lien opened one eye and saw Jin holding her paw, he pulled her up and she put her arms his neck.

"Hold on tight." Said Jin

"I don't need your help." Said Lien

"Yeah you do, take a look at your paws." She looked at her paws and saw they were cut and some of her claws were chipped.

"You're in no shape to climb anymore." Said Jin, Lien knew he was right so she held on tight and Jin began climbing.

"_I can't believe he's strong enough to carry me up this mountain, when we were kids he couldn't beat me at arm wrestling. Jin sure has changed since we were kids, he's strong, brave, handsome….. Wait what?! Where'd that come from, I have a job to do he and Sora have to die." _She said in her thoughts

After half an hour of climbing they had finally reached the summit, Lien climbed off of Jin's back and Jin sat down in the snow panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Lien

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted is all." Replied Jin

"Hey Lien catch!" said Sora chucking her something

She caught it and saw that it was a bottle of disinfectant; he then tossed her a role of bandages. She poured the disinfectant on her hands which stung like crazy, she tried to wrap her hands in bandages but she couldn't manage. Jin got to his feet and grabbed the bandages.

"Here, allow me." Jin said as he begun wrapping her cut hands

While he was doing it Lien was looking at his amber eyes, for some strange reason she couldn't the strength to look away until he looked up her and her eyes looked away immediately.

"There we go." Said Jin

"Hey Jin get over here." Said Sora

Jin let go of Lien's hand and walked over to his brother.

"_What's wrong me? I can't get Jin out of my head. Why does my heart keep racing when he's around? What is this strange emotion?" _

"Lien! We're setting up camp." Said Sora

"Alright." Replied Lien

They began to set camp, Lien would sometimes glance Jin for a couple seconds trying to figure why she can't stop thinking about him. When they finished Lien went into her tent to rest, Sora and Jin were sitting by the camp fire. Sora was going over the possible routes to take on the map while Jin was just sitting back casually.

"So, have you found any fast routes yet?" asked Jin

"Yes, if we go down this mountain, travel north through this desert and through this gorge we'll reach the fortress the day before my wedding."

"Cool, you know I've always wanted a sister, instead I was stuck with two annoying brothers and one of them was completely messed up in the head….. And Zhuang was pretty crazy too." Jin said with a smirk, Sora realized he was talking about him.

"Hey." He then got Jin in a headlock and gave him a noogie

"Let go." Said Jin, Sora let go and they both laughed.

They stayed up a few hours more before they went to their tents and went to sleep. The next morning they woke up bright and early, they packed up their camp and began travelling again.

They followed the route Sora marked on the map; they found themselves in a forest. Jin's ears twitched and he charged at Lien and tackled her to the ground, something shot past them and lodged itself in a tree, it was an arrow.

Jin got to his feet and offered his paw to Lien, she took it and Jin helped her up.

"Show yourself!" demanded Sora

9 armed bandits appeared; the one they assumed was the leader stepped forward, he was an ox wearing black armour, black pants and he was wielding a large battleaxe.

"You're in our territory; if you wish to pass we demand payment." Said the bandit leader

"Yeah not going to happen." Said Jin getting into a fighting stance, Lien and Sora did the same.

The bandit leader pointed his finger and yelled "Attack!"

The bandits charged at the 3 warriors. 3 of them charged at Sora but he spun kicked one in the jaw, flipped over the second one, wrapped his tail around his neck and began choking him and the third one charged at him with his spear forward but grabbed the spear and snapped it, he then kicked the bandit in the chest and punched him in the face, Sora then flung the one he was choking with his tail into a boulder.

Another 3 charged at Jin, the lion drew his katana as the first one swung at him with his sword; Jin blocked the attack and kicked the bandit in chest knocking him to the ground. The second one swung at Jin with his war hammer but Jin performed multiple slashes with his sword, the blade was near the bandit's neck, his war hammer had been sliced the war hammer into pieces, Jin smirked and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

Two bandits charged at Lien, she jumped kicked the first one in the face knocking him out, the second tried to punch her but she blocked the attack then she unsheathed her dagger and slashed his throat.

The Bandit leader readied his battleaxe, and then he charged at Sora, the lion smirked and fired the Thundering Wind Hammer at him sending the bandit leader flying away.

"That was too easy." Said Jin, Lien looked at Jin and saw a long bloody gash on his back.

"Jin your back." Said Lien in a concerned tone

"It's nothing it's just another scar to add to the collection." Lien pulled out the bottle of disinfectant and rubbed some of it on Jin's back. Jin hissed "That stings!" complained Jin

"It's either that or it gets infected." Said Lien, she continued rubbing his back

"Err…. Lien, I think that's enough." Said Jin

"Oh, sorry." She put the disinfectant back in her bag

"I'm going to go grab some water." Said Lien

"Ok, hurry back, we have to keep moving."

Lien went off into the forest in search of water, she found a river and filled up her flask when she heard foot steps in the water, she looked up and saw the hooded stranger looking down on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the stranger in a cold tone

"Getting some water."

"No, I mean what were you doing helping the lions by fighting those bandits I sent."

"You sent them? You could've told me."

"I suppose it was my fault on that part. I hope you're not falling for Jin."

"What? No? Why would you think that?" asked Lien

"I've been watching you; you've been staring at him since you climbed the mountain."

"Well I'm not falling for him."

"Good." The hooded stranger turned and began walking away

"Wait!" called Lien, the stranger stopped dead in his tracks

"What?"

"Who are you?" asked Lien

"I will reveal my identity to you once the job is done." Replied the stranger, he then began walking and he vanished in the forest on the other side of the river.

"Lien hurry up." Called Jin

"Coming." She said, she corked her flask and made her way back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Betrayal **

Sora, Jin and Lien had been travelling for hours before they arrived at the gorge. They then began walking through it, after wondering for what seemed like forever Sora heard the sound out tiny stones repeatedly hitting the ground; he looked down saw some stones bouncing around the ground, Sora then realized the ground was shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Lien

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this." Replied Sora, Jin looked around and went eyed, at the end of the gorge there were hundreds of boulders rolling their way.

"Look!" said Jin pointing at the boulders, Sora and Lien gasped and they began running away.

They tried to outrun the boulders but they were coming in fast.

"We have to get to higher ground." Said Lien

They ran over to the cliff of the gorge and began climbing, Sora and Jin had reached a safe height but Lien's hands were still in bad shape from climbing the mountain. Her hands gave and she fell into the path of the boulders.

"Lien!" yelled Jin

Without a second thought he jumped back to the ground and ran over to Lien, a large boulder was rolling her way. Jin unsheathed his katana, then he jumped between Lien and the boulder and with one swing of his sword the boulder was sliced in half.

Jin sheathed his sword and picked up Lien bridal style and ran to the cliff of the gorge but a boulder came out of nowhere and crashed into Jin causing Lien to go rolling across the ground. She looked around to see if Jin was ok but she couldn't see anything because of the dust cloud and the boulders rolling past her.

She felt someone pick her up bridal style again; she looked and saw that it was Jin. Jin ran over to a large rock which was high enough to keep them safe from the boulders, he threw Lien up there and she landed safely and Jin jumped up and landed next to her.

The boulders had finally stopped coming and Lien turned Jin.

"Thanks for saving me Jin." Said Lien softly, Jin smiled.

Sora jumped off the rock he was on as did Jin and Lien and they made their way out of the gorge. When they had finally exited the gorge they continued travelling.

Hours later they had finally reached the fortress, it wasn't that big but it was heavily guarded.

"Alright, I'll take down those guys guarding the outside, Jin you take out those archers on the wall." Whispered Sora

"What about me?" asked Lien

"You stay put." Said Sora

Sora and Jin crept over to the fortress, Sora silently took down the guards and Jin silently took down the archers then they entered the fortress.

Meanwhile the hooded stranger was standing on a hill overlooking the fortress.

"Come on Lien give them the signal." Said the stranger

He waited but there was no signal, he growled and pulled out a dagger and reflected the moonlight off the shiny blade alerting the main guard, he blew his war horn and the soldiers attacked Sora and Jin.

4 of them charged at Jin but he roundhouse kicked one in the jaw knocking him out, he charged at the second one and kicked him in the face, he punched the third one in stomach and then punched him in the face knocking him out. The final one charged at Jin and delivered a barrage of punches but Jin blocked them all then he unsheathed his sword and slashed the soldier's chest killing him.

5 of them charged at Sora but he jumped and spun kicked one in the face, he then fired the Thundering Wind Hammer at 2 of them knocking them out, one of them charged at Sora from his left and the other charged at Sora from his right but Sora jumped and performed a split kick knocking them both out.

More guards came at them and Sora sighed.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled

He then launched the Mongolian Fire Ball at them creating a black hole that consumed the remaining guards. Lien then came over to them.

"I told you to stay put." Said Sora

"Don't worry I got what I needed." Replied Lien

"So where's your father being kept?" asked Jin

"Umm….. Not far."

They then left the fortress and begun travelling south but then it got dark and they decided to make camp. Sora went inside his tent and went to sleep, Lien was sitting by the camp fire and she saw Jin leaning against a tree star gazing.

She decided to go and talk to him; she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Jin." Said Lien, Jin snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Oh, hi Lien." Replied Jin

"What're you doing?" she asked

"Just stargazing."

"Do you do this often?"

"Every night."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, Lien's cream coloured fur and her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight as did Jin's brown fur and amber eyes, their faces moved in closer, their lips were only centre meters apart when Lien turned away. She then looked back at Jin.

"Jin, you and Sora have to go now." Said Lien

"You don't have to keep pushing me away, you can trust me."

"I know but-" she was cut off by a menacing chuckle, the hooded stranger stepped out from the shadows along with some bandits and one of them was holding Sora at knife point.

"Let him go!" demanded Jin

"Not going to happen boy, congratulations on finishing the job Lien." Said the hooded stranger

"Job? What job?" asked Jin turning to Lien

"You foolish boy, she's been playing you the whole time. She didn't bring here to save her father she brought here to be killed." Said the stranger

"Is this true Lien?" asked Jin, Lien didn't answer she just merely looked away and Jin's face fell. The bandits then tied his hands behind his back and lead the two brothers back over to the fortress. Lien then walked over to the hooded stranger.

"I've done what you wanted now give me back my father." Said Lien

"I can't do that."

"But I did everything asked!" yelled Lien

"I can't give you back your father because he was never kidnapped, in fact he's been here the entire time." The stranger pulled back his hood revealing the face of a middle aged lion with dark brown fur and a black mane.

"F-father?" asked Lien

"Yes."

"But…. why?"

"After I heard of Xiao-Ping's death I remembered his kids, if I could kill them then Xiao-Ping's bloodline would end right then and there but after hearing Sora joined the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five I knew I'd never get close to him without him recognizing me, so I trained you and faked my kidnapping so you would go to the Valley of Peace get close to Sora and kill him but I change that after learning Jin was still alive."

"So you just used me?" asked Lien, Shing put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry; now let's go back to the fort. Tomorrow those boys finally die."

Meanwhile at the fortress Sora and Jin had just taken to the dungeon and shackled to the wall. The guards then left the dungeon.

"Sorry Mai, looks like I won't make it back in time for the wedding." Said Sora

"This is my fault, I got you into this, I'm sorry Sora." Said Jin

"Not it's not your fault, it's Lien's." just then Lien entered their cell.

"Speak of the she-devil." Said Sora

"I'm sorry you two, I thought my father was kidnapped but he just used me."

"Sorry? you drag us away during the happiest time of my brother's life to help the guy who tried to kill only to find out he's just fine, we're going to die tomorrow and….and you toyed with my emotions." Said Jin, tears weld up in Lien's eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said in a devastated tone

"Just go." Said Jin looking away

Lien left their cell, when she exited the dungeon she fell to her knees and broke down crying.


	6. Chapter 6: A Change of Heart

**Chapter 6: A Change of Heart **

Lien was wondering down the hallway, she hated herself to the core for what she did. She stopped walking and stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled a small aged daisy, she remembered the day it was given to her.

**(Flashback) **

_The 6 year olds Jin and Lien were playing there daily game of tag, Jin was running away from Lien but she was too quick, she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. _

"_Tag you're it!" said Lien getting to her feet and running away _

_Jin chased after her; Lien tripped over a rock and scraped her knee. She held her knee and started to cry; Jin saw her and ran to her side. _

"_Are you ok?" asked Jin _

"_I scraped my knee." Replied Lien choking back a sob _

_Jin ripped the sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around Lien's knee. _

"_Better?" asked Jin _

"_Uh huh." _

_Jin looked to his left and saw a daisy he plucked it from the ground and gave to Lien. _

"_Here." Said Jin, Lien smiled and took it. _

"_Thanks Jin." _

**(End of Flashback) **

Lien stared at the daisy, Jin had done so much her, he bandaged her scraped knee when they were cubs, he came with her on this fake quest, he saved her from falling to her doom and carried her up a mountain, he bandaged her injured paws, he saved her from being crushed by boulders. And how did she repay him? She betrayed him.

Lien clenched her fist tight, turned around and made her way to the dungeon to make things right.

Meanwhile Sora and Jin were in the dungeon, Sora was upset because he wouldn't be able to marry the women he loved and Jin was upset because his childhood friend stabbed him in the back.

Just then a guard opened their cell door; he was holding two bowls of scraps.

"Dinner." He said dropping the bowls on the ground "Enjoy." The guard began laughing maniacally and he closed the cell door.

"Hey what're you doing here?" asked the guard, the brothers heard a series of thuds, crashes and grunts.

The cell door opened and Lien stepped inside.

"What're you doing here?" asked Jin

"I'm going to set you free." Replied Lien

"What?" the brothers asked in unison

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me for what I've done, but I want to make things right." Lien unlocked their shackles and they left their cell, they saw the guard knocked out cold, Jin walked over to the table grabbed his katana and strapped it to his waist he then turned to Lien.

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" asked Jin in an unconvinced tone

"Because of you." Said Lien, her cheeks turned red.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you've always done so much for me." She said taking out the daisy

"I remember that, I gave it to you after you scraped your knee. You kept it all these years?" asked Jin

"Um hm, at first I only kept for good luck but now I keep for a different reason."

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Jin, Lien threw her arms around his neck and connected her lips with his, Jin went wide eyed for a second but then he melted into the kiss and pulled her in closer. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Sora spoke up.

"Hey love birds, we've got an evil villain to stop." Said Sora

Jin and Lien broke their kiss then the three warriors ran out of the dungeon.

"Where would your father be?" asked Sora

"Probably on top of the main tower." Replied Lien

Just then more armed guards came running down the hallway, Jin ran across the wall past the guards, he then looked back at saw Sora and Lien fighting the guards.

"Jin! Got and face Shing we'll hold off the guards." Said Sora, Jin nodded and ran.

He made his way to the main tower, he ran up the staircase and found himself on top of the main tower, he saw Shing looking over the fort with his hands behind his back.

"So, Lien has betrayed me has she?" asked Shing

"No, you betrayed her." replied Jin

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and now it's just you and me." Said Jin getting his fighting stance, Shing chuckled.

"Agreed, now it's time to finish what I start 15 YEARS AGO!" he yelled, and then he back flipped over to Jin and swung around.

Shing delivered a barrage of punches and kicks which Jin blocked and dodged. Jin attempted to roundhouse kick Shing but ducked and performed a back flip causing his foot to crash into Jin's chin sending the young lion flying away.

Jin rolled across the ground but quickly jumped to his feet; Shing got on all fours and charged at Jin with incredible speed. Shing attempted to jump kick Jin but he blocked the attack and landed an upper cut to his jaw sending him flying away; Shing dug his claws into the ground to slow himself down.

Shing growled at Jin and drew his dagger, Jin drew his katana, and Shing stared at it.

"That's your father's katana isn't it?" asked Shing

"How do you know?"

"That sword was given to him by our master, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE!"

Shing charged at Jin and delivered multiple swings with his dagger which Jin blocked with his sword. Jin swung at Shing but he used his dagger to block it, he then kicked Jin in chest causing him to skid across the ground. Shing then charged at Jin and then he jumped in the air and aimed his dagger at Jin's heart and brought it down on the lion.

Meanwhile Sora and Lien had just finished beating down the last of the guards.

"That's the last of them, now let's go and help Jin." Said Sora

"Right." Said Lien

They began making their way to the main tower.

Meanwhile Jin and Shing were locked in a sword fight, a storm cloud hung over them and it began to rain. Jin's sword and Shing's dagger clashed together, they were both pushing as hard as they could.

"Once I'm finished with your brother's next and then my daughter will suffer for her betrayal!" something inside Jin snapped and Shing found himself being pushed back, Jin's strength caused his sword to slice through the blade of Shing's dagger and he slashed the old lion across the face.

Shing dropped his broken dagger, put his hands to his face and began yelling in pain, he then lowered his hands revealing a scar going diagonally across his nose.

"YOU BRAT!" yelled Shing

"Hey, you gave me a scar I give you one I'd say we're even." Said Jin sheathing his sword

Shing growled and charged Jin and delivered numerous punches and kicks but Jin managed to block most of them but Shing landed a powerful punch to Jin's face knocking him over. Lightning struck the tower leaving a small fire a few feet away from Jin and Shing, Jin tried to get up but Shing put his foot to his chest pinning Jin down.

Shing extended his claws and raised his paw.

"You wont survive my claws this time child." Said Shing

He then swung his claws but Jin grabbed Shing's foot and twisted his ankle, Shing stopped his attack, grabbed his ankle and yelled in pain. Jin jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw sending him skidding across the ground, Jin charged at Shing and jumped on his back, he put his forearm to Shing's neck and grabbed his wrist.

Jin began choking Shing, the old lion saw the small fire in front of him and stuck his paw into it causing his paw to catch fire, and he punched Jin in the face burning him. He got to his feet and punched Jin repeatedly using his flaming hand.

Shing delivered a powerful uppercut to Jin's jaw sending flying and skidding across the ground, Shing got on all fours and charged at him, then he pounced but Jin used his feet to launch Shing off the tower.

Jin got to his feet and looked over the ledge and saw Shing clinging onto the wall, Jin held out his paw.

"Shing, take my paw!" said Jin

Shing looked up at Jin and then he gave him an evil smirk.

"No….. never." Said Shing, he then retracted his claws and fell. Shing landed into a pile of crates containing gun powder, Shing's flaming hand lit up the gun powder causing it all to explode. Jin sighed; just then Lien and Sora came running.

"Jin we're here!" announced Sora, but Sora realized Jin was the only one there.

"Where's my father?" asked Lien

"I'm sorry." replied Jin, Lien knew what he meant. She then walked over to Jin and hugged him.

"At least you're ok." Said Lien, the sun then began to rise.

"The wedding! It's in 8 hours we'll never make it in time!" said Sora

"We won't with that attitude, come on!" said Jin

They left the fortress, got on all fours and ran faster than ever before. 7 hours and 55 minutes later they had returned to the Valley of Peace but the wedding was in 5 minutes.

"We're going to late." Said Sora

"No we're not." Said Jin pointing at a cart of fireworks

They hopped on the cart and lit the fuses, Sora began pushing with his foot to pick up some speed and the fireworks went off blasting them through the town.

"Look out!" yelled Lien

A pig had just wheeled out a cart filled with clothes; they closed their eyes as they crashed into it. When they opened their eyes they noticed that Sora and Jin were wearing robes and Lien was wearing a dress.

"Huh, that was convenient." Said Jin

They crashed into the bottom of the stairs sending them flying up towards the palace, they crashed through the doors of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Lien landed in a chair in the back row and Sora and Jin landed at the end of the altar.

"Wow, that was some entrance." Said Mantis

"Thanks." Said Sora

"Shh, she's coming." Said Crane

The doors opened and Mai walked through it along with Tigress, Viper and a couple of other girls as her bridesmaids. Mai looked so beautiful in her wedding dress Sora literally went lightheaded. She reached the end of the altar and they begun the ceremony.

**(A/N: I can't remember how weddings go so I'm going to make it up as I go along.) **

"Dearly bolvered, we are gathered here to witness the union of Sora and Mai, do you have the rings?" asked the priest

Po who was the ring bearer hand them the rings, Sora slid Mai's ring on her finger and Mai slid Sora's ring on his finger.

"Sora, do you take Mai to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest

"I do." Replied Sora

"And do you Mai; take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest

"I do." Replied Mai

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sora and Mai then shared a kiss and everyone applauded them.

Sora and Mai exited the hall and made their way down the stairs where a cart was waiting for them, when they sat in it Mai threw the bouquet. Lien was the one who managed to catch it, she glanced at Jin who was chatting with Po then she looked away with a blush.

The driver grabbed his cart and began pulling the couple away to their honeymoon. Mai rested her head against Sora's chest, unbeknownst to them at the Sacred Peach Tree, Sora's parents and Master He-Ping were watching over them.

"Look at that Hua, our boys have become men." Said Xiao-Ping, Hua rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Reminds me of our wedding." Said Hua

"Good luck in the future Sora." Said He-ping, just then the three were surrounded by spirals of petals and disappeared.

The End.


End file.
